The Blue Scarf
by Julie's Jewels
Summary: Heaven and Hell, Love and Hate, Happiness and Utter Sorrow; All things Embry Call experiences with the boy he loves most, and then once he's taken from him, but at the same time being only a few heartbeats away. EmbryxOC SLASH. Post BD. Full Sum. Inside
1. The Beginning and the End

Hello to all loyal readers and newcomers, I'm starting up a new story just because this idea would not leave my head and I felt like I just had to dive into in. I'm on my summer break so I _should_ have a fair amount of time to do some writing for you.

Anywho Full Summary:

**A year has passed since the events of Breaking Dawn and Embry has found his own personal heaven in the form of his imprint, Jay Ellis. Everything is perfect for the couple until supposed fate tears the two apart when Jay is bitten and turned into a vampire. Facing the harsh reality Embry knows what he has to do, but that doesn't mean he does. Embry leaves Jay alone in the densest and darkest corners of a Canadian forest hoping he'll be able to survive and feed off of animals, but what Embry didn't count on was Jay's eventual return.**

Warnings/Notes

**-This is an OC Slash fic between Embry and a male original character.**

**-Jacob didn't imprint on Nessie**

**-The Cullens left soon after Nessie's birth and are no longer in Forks**

**-After the Cullens left Jacob decided to remerge the packs.**

**-Although rated T you should be warned for strong language in the future. (I'm considering bumping this up to M in the future.)**

Now that that's out of the way, I think we should get started

* * *

_Chapter 1: The Beginning and the End_

Embry couldn't help but smile as the cool wind of the ocean whipped across the beach and battered and ruffled his hair. He smiled for another reason as Jay, his imprint, snuggled deeper into his chest, seeking the warmth that Embry just seemed to radiate. "Cold?" Embry asked as he rested his chin atop of Jay's head.

"With you?" Jay asked, "Of course not."

Embry couldn't help but grin as another wind blew across the beach causing Jay to shiver and wrap his arms around Embry even tighter. "Right," Embry laughed as he wrapped his arms around Jay and held him close to his heart, "I'll ask again," Embry said as he broke away from Jay, "Are you cold?

"You worry too much," Jay said as he crossed his arms, although Embry could clearly tell he was counting the seconds he was away from Embry. Embry continued to stare at Jay watching the chills run across his skin, his jacket providing little protection against the frigid, ocean winds.

"Alright, fine!" Jay cried as he threw himself at Embry, "I'm freezing!"

Embry released a small laugh as he reached into the bag he brought and pulled out a cobalt blue scarf and wrapped it around Jay's neck, pausing every so often to kiss and nip the exposed skin before firmly tying the scarf, making sure it stayed in place.

Jay had a slight flush to his face as he looked up at Embry and a smile spread across his face quicker than butter on toast. "When did you get this?" Jay asked

"Saturday," Embry said, "My mom was knitting it and I asked her if I could have it when I was finished. It reminds me of your eyes you know."

Jay looked down at the scarf; the piercing blue with some white embroideries did have a resemblance to the very same hue of his eyes. Embry titled Jay's head up so he could stare into those beautiful blue eyes before he moved closer to capture Jay's lips in a kiss.

Jay moaned slightly as Embry titled him back and wove a hand through the back of his hair all the way to the front were a curved top hung over his forehead. Embry loved the feel of Jay's hair running through his fingers; the shade a striking black that reminded Embry of the obsidian rocks he had seen in his science books.

When they broke apart Embry could see the red tint in Jay's cheeks, the color clear as day against Jay's normally creamy skin. "I think it's time we head home." Embry said.

"Alright," Jay said with a slight pout as he stood.

Embry quickly stood after and picked up the blanket and the bag he had brought along before he and Jay started to leave the beach and back towards the road overlooking the beach where they had parked Jay's car, which was being loaned to him, courtesy of his parents. Embry shook out the blanket before throwing it, along with the bag, into the back, before he climbing into the front as Jay started the car up.

Embry watched Jay as he began to drive along the highway and started to head back to La Push. As he watched Jay Embry took some time to reminisce on some of the fonder memories with Jay, how they met, being the first memory in particular.

It had been at a movie theater in Forks, when the entire pack, minus Sam and Leah, had decided to try and enjoy some down time now that the Cullens had left. When the pack went up to the concession stand to purchase their snacks it happened. The pack was shocked to say the least, considering that Embry had spent the entire movie at the stand talking with Jay, but more so by the fact that Jay was in fact a guy. Embry didn't care though, love was love, regardless of the partner, and he was overjoyed to have found his soul mate.

In that time Embry had learned that Jay was just sixteen and went to Forks High School, and a number of other details during the course of the two and a half hour movie, including phone numbers. After that encounter the two were soon longing for each other.

Embry paused for a moment to lean over and kiss Jay on the cheek before settling back in his seat. "I love you," Jay said, glancing briefly at Embry.

"I love you too," Embry said before diving back into the memories.

Embry couldn't help but smirk as he realized the beach they had just come from had also been the location of their first date, a somewhat awkward, but quaint picnic, which led to Embry's, as well as Jay's, first kiss on Embry's porch a few hours after.

Although Embry smiled in reliving that thought, it wasn't always as wonderful as that. There was the moment in time when he was introduced to the pack and wasn't too well received by certain members of the pack.

Embry remembered the snickers that came from Brady and Collin as they thought they whispered their "clever" gay jokes, the resistance that came from Paul upon seeing two males together, but what hurt the most was the pure hatred that came from Jacob as yet another one of his friends found happiness and he was left even more alone.

Embry was truly hurt by his best friends feeling of despise for him, but if it hadn't been for Jacob, Embry didn't know who would have been able to calm Jay down when Embry revealed his biggest secret to him, a secret that to this day he was still keeping from his mother.

When Embry showed Jay his wolf form in front of him, as well as the pack, Jay had gone into hysterics and was quickly on the brink of insanity, almost injuring himself. "Well if my boyfriend can turn into a gargantuan wolf then I doubt jumping off a cliff will hurt me." Jay had said to Sam.

Embry remembered the panic that set in as no one seemed able to convince Jay of the reality of the situation, no one except Jacob. Jacob had grabbed Jay by the arms and firmly told him the severity of the consequences of his decision. Embry flinched as he remembered as Jacob vividly described how Jay's flesh would be torn and shredded and bones would crack and splinter as easily as a tooth pick would in his hand.

Needless to say Jay got the message and was slowly able to calm down and face Embry. Embry remembered telling Jay all about what he was, what his job was, and what this meant in their relationship.

Embry was released from the memory as Jay pulled onto the reservation and in no time was in front of Embry's house. "Want to come in?" Embry asked.

"Just for a bit," Jay said, "I'm sure my parents are expecting me home soon."

Jay and Embry quickly exited the car and made their way inside, quickly moving to Embry's bedroom where they moved to lie down on the bed. "So what do you have to do tomorrow?" Embry asked.

"Well there's school of course," Jay said, "But as soon as I'm out I'll swing by and we can hang out with the pack, or spend some alone time together."

Embry grinned at the mention of alone time, because during that time one thing always seemed to lead to another. Embry kissed Jay's forehead as he remembered the first time they had any alone time; Jay panting beneath Embry, on this very bed as a matter of a fact.

"Whatever you want," Embry said.

Jay smiled and kissed Embry on the lips, "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow," Embry said with a bit of sorrow mixed into the tone, always hating having to depart from his soul mate.

"I love you," Jay said as he stood and departed from Embry's room before heading home.

* * *

It was around two in the morning when Embry suddenly awoke. He ran a hand across his forehead and realized he was sweating. "What the…" Embry said as he threw back his covers and sat up, realizing he felt hot and tense all over, "But I'm never hot."

This was true, Embry always slept in just his boxer-briefs and with a light blanket, and yet he never experienced feelings of cold, and he most certainly never felt overheated. Embry began wracking his mind for anything to explain the cause, but was distracted by feelings of tension, paranoia, and fear. It soon dawned on Embry that there could only be one cause for these feelings, "Jay…" he whispered.

Not even a minute later the shrill cry of the telephone sounded from his dresser and he was racing to pick it up before his mom was awoken by the sound. "Hello?" Embry said into the receiver.

"Hey babe," Jay's smooth voice called from the other end.

"Jay," Embry said resting against his bed, "What's wrong?"

"What?" Jay asked incredulously, "I can't call my boyfriend at two in the morning?"

"Not normally," Embry said.

"Well what about this relationship is normal?" Jay asked, "And it doesn't stop you from calling."

"That's because when I call I've spent the entire night on patrol and I need to hear your voice before I can fall asleep." Embry said, "Now what's wrong, you know I can feel it when something's wrong."

"It's nothing…" Jay said.

"It's not nothing if you're scared." Embry said.

"Damn you and you're special imprint feelings," Jay said. After a brief pause Jay spoke up, "It's stupid really, I just feel a bit nervous because I feel like someone's watching me."

"What?" Embry asked with a bit of concern.

"I know it's stupid….but...I don't know Em, I just woke up out of the blue and the wind was blowing and there were all these strange sounds coming from outside, so I got up and went to my window, looked out for maybe a minute and ever since I feel like I'm being observed under a microscope."

"It's not stupid babe," Embry, "And we both know that it's not always just the wind. Do you want me to come over?"

"No it's alright," Jay said as he sat down on his bed, "You don't get enough sleep as it is, and I don't want you rushing over here and getting in trouble just because I'm letting my imagination toy with my emotions."

"If you're sure then," Embry said as he sat up.

"Yah," Jay said, "I'll try and get back to sleep, but it looks like the wind is picking up so it looks like that's out of the question."

Embry looked outside and this was indeed true, the wind was picking up and it was growing rather harsh. "Call me right away if you still have anything bothering you."

Embry heard a muffle laugh come from the other end before Jay spoke, "I-"

Embry's heart jumped as the line suddenly went dead. He quickly tried calling Jay back but received no dial tone, not even a message from the operator. He quickly decided that he couldn't rest anyway until he made sure Jay was safe. Embry quickly vaulted from his bed and began to open his bedroom window, but was stopped when his door was practically thrown open.

"Where do you think you're going?" Embry's mother asked, making it clear that the phone had in fact awoken her.

"Mom…I!" Embry stuttered.

"I'm tired of you sneaking off almost every damn night Embry!" she cried, "You're driving me to an early grave with all the grief and worry you put me through!"

"MOM!" Embry nearly shouted, "This is kind of important."

"So important that you were going to leave nearly naked?" she asked, gesturing to his attire.

Embry looked down and saw that he was still in just his boxer-briefs, clothing not having been on his mind considering the fact that it would have been torn to confetti the moment he transformed. "Mom you have to trust me." Embry said.

"How can I do that when you've betrayed almost every ounce of trust I have left with you?" she retorted.

"You just admitted that you still have some," Embry said as he flung himself out of his window, "So you'll just have to use it," he said to himself as he quickly neared the forest and burst into his wolf form and was quickly sprinting towards Forks.

* * *

"I will," Jay said into the phone, "Love you Em."

Jay waited to receive the same affection from his boyfriend before hanging up but when none came he became concerned, "Embry?" Jay called into the phone, "Embry?" Jay pressed his ear tightly against the phone and instantly realized that the line was dead.

Jay quickly dialed the number again, but when no dial tone came Jay hung up the phone. Feeling a sudden draw to the window Jay began to move towards it until he was standing in front of it and looking out front.

"Power outage," Jay said as he noticed the once illuminated street lamps were now out as the wind grew in strength and began to thrash trees and plants with even more strength. Jay continued to look outside for the following minutes, hoping the power would return and the lamps would spark back to life, but soon realized it wasn't going to be back anytime soon. He just hoped the wind was the cause of the outage.

Jay's eyes lazily slunked back and forth across the lawn until a dog's surprisingly audible howl caused him to jump and grow alert. If it hadn't been for the howl Jay would have failed to notice the dark figure dart across the even darker street and soar through the air towards his window.

Jay's eyes widened and he let out a cry as he jumped out of the way before the figure came hurtling through his window, causing shards of glass to cascade down onto his carpet. Jay immediately tried to call out for his parents, only to have his mouth covered and his cry muffled by his captor.

"Can't have anyone coming to your rescue, now can we?" A clearly feminine voice asked.

Jay's mind was racing as he prayed for some form of rescue. The dog howl rang out again and Jay then realized it was a wolf howl, muffled by the now roaring and rampaging wind. "Embry," Jay thought.

"Damn," the female said as she quickly spun Jay around to look him in the eyes, "I think I have another idea though."

It was then that Jay realized what she was, too blind by fear to notice before, but now with her bright red eyes, hidden underneath blonde bangs, boring into his pools of blue, he knew, "Vampire..." he breathed.

"Join the club," she smirked before sinking her venomous teeth into his neck.

* * *

_"Embry?"_ Jared's voice rang out through the pack's mental link, _"What are you doing out here?"_

_"I think Jay's in trouble!"_ Embry cried as he darted towards Forks.

_"What?"_ Seth, the only other member on patrol, cried out.

_"We have to get to him now,"_ Embry frantically cried, _"He's in danger, I can feel it."_

_"I'll get Sam and the-"_ Jared began.

_"NO TIME!"_ Embry cried, _"I need you two with me now!"_

Embry could feel the acceptance come from Jared and Seth as he felt them begin to move after him towards Forks.

Embry ran with everything he had and in no time he was entering Forks, trying to stay off roads and out of public view. It was only a matter of time before he smelled it, _"Leech….and it's fresh,"_ he howled into the air before increasing his already grueling pace.

Embry grew more desperate and worried as the scent grew more potent as he neared Jay's home. _"We have to hurry!"_

Embry rounded a corner and staying invisible was no longer an option and he burst onto the dark streets. Jay's house came into view and he saw a figure hop out of a broken window and dart off just as he reached the house. Embry now had a cruel dilemma, go after the figure, or make sure Jay was alright.

His heart beat out of his head as he quickly shifted back to his human form and scaled the wall into Jay's room. Embry could smell the blood immediately and it hit him like a brick wall. There, lying in a small but growing pool of blood, was Jay.

Embry slowly walked over to Jay and knelt down next to him and surveyed the damage. Tears came to his eyes as he took in the bite mark he observed on his imprint's neck, and knew that a vampire was responsible. "Jay?" Embry called.

"Em?" Jay weakly called, gritting his teeth as the first wave of pain began to set in.

"I'm here Jay," Embry called.

"Where are you?" Jay asked like a scared child as his eyes continued to stare straight ahead, almost like his vision had failed him completely.

"I'm right here," Embry said as he slipped a hand into Jay's, only to be gripped harshly as Jay began to convulse on the carpet.

"Em….I'm scared," Jay said as he began to shake.

"I know," Embry said, "But I'm here."

Jay let out the first moan of displeasure as he writhed beneath Embry and clutched his hand tighter, "I love you Embry," he said.

"I know," Embry sobbed, "I love you too." Embry pulled Jay onto his lap, not afraid of his boyfriends blood being spilled onto his flesh, but afraid of the fact that he could do nothing to stop it, and angry because the one time he needed the Cullens they were nowhere close.

As Seth and Jared climbed through the window and gasped at the scene before them all Embry could ask himself was "Why? Why Jay?"

* * *

Well there's chapter one…I know this is rather depressing, but I want to see what I can do with a story like this, and I hope you'll stick with me on this. Sorry for any errors, but I edit this in the wee hours of the morning and my eyes aren't too sharp. Sorry I'm the chapter seems a bit rushed or cramped, but I promise I have great things planned for the story.

So please **review**, alert, tell friends whatever about this story, and whatever, but bottom line I hope you enjoyed it.

Until Next Time!


	2. What to Do

Well, I received an excellent response for the first chapter and I'd say it's about time that I started working on the second one.

I wanted to note that at the beginning of each chapter there will be a small little flashback either in Embry's or Jay's POV so you guys can enjoy some fluff and become more invested in the two.

I don't think there's anything else to say except thank you to everyone who favorited, reviewed, and alerted this fic, it means a lot.

* * *

_Chapter 2: What to Do_

_**Embry POV**_

_I inhaled a deep breath as I made my way inside of the movie theater, enjoying the smell of fresh popcorn as cornels popped inside of the kettle. My mouth watered as the scent of hotdogs wafted over from the cooker and tickled my nose; tempting me with their heavenly aroma._

_I was shaken from my food fantasies as the rest of the pack came into the theater drawing all attention to us as we made our way, rather loudly, over to the concession stand. I watched as the two girls behind the counter quickly scattered, leaving the boy, who happened to be restocking the candy, all alone to serve us._

_I couldn't help but smirk as Paul rested an arm on the counter and waited for the boy to notice him. I turned away, too ashamed and slightly disgusted with the swagger that Paul carried himself with. "I'll take ten hot dogs, five large bags of popcorn, and seven extra large sodas," Paul said as I imagined he grinned at the poor boy behind the counter, "What do you guys want?"_

_I paled but eventually everyone picked out their snacks and turned to me to pay the rather large sum of money. I sighed as I looked down and fished my wallet out of my pocket and produced an adequate amount of money. Normally I would laugh at the pack if they even considered me paying for them, but this whole rendezvous had been my idea and as a result I agreed to pay to get everyone to come._

_In truth this excursion was really for Jacob and how I hoped to brighten his mood a bit by pulling him out of his funk that was created by one Bella Swan, but as I finished collecting my money I began to wonder if it was worth it. I nonchalantly placed the money down on the counter and waited for my change._

"_Two twenty-seven is your change," the boy said, "Enjoy your movie."_

"_Thanks," I said as I looked up at the boy to collect my money, but as soon as I looked at him I lost all human function and couldn't help but stare._

_The money fell out of my limp hand as I took in the sight before me, and immediately knew that I had imprinted, "Okay….maybe it was worth it."

* * *

_

Embry's chest rose and fell rapidly as he held Jay in his arms. His mouth trembled as he continued to watch the blood slowly trickled from the wound on Jay's neck and he knew that he had to pull himself together if his mate had any chance at survival.

"Embry," Jared said as he knelt down next to him, "We have to go, his parents could come in at any second."

Embry nodded his head, not grasping on to the words Jared was saying, but nodding his head so Jared would leave him alone. As Embry sat there he could already feel Jay's skin start to cool, the life draining out of him right before his eyes.

"Embry!" Jared called, "Let's go."

Jared's words once again didn't register with Embry who merely stood with Jay still in his arms. "Jared," Embry began, his tone flat and void of any emotion, "Go after the vampire."

Jared stood perfectly still for a few moments before he turned and threw himself from the room, transforming mid fall and landing on the ground with a thud that was drowned out by the still roaring wind. Normally none of the three boys had any sort of authority over each other, but this was no time to dispute that fact, Jared followed the request and was soon looking for a scent, knowing that in the back of the head Embry would do his damndest to track down any leech if it had been Kim that had been bitten.

Seth turned from Embry to the window to observe his friend a story below, watching him as Jared sniffed the air and darted off in the direction in which the scent of death and decay was fresh.

Seth turned back to Embry about to speak up when he noticed that Jay was on the floor as Embry pulled on a pair of Jay's shorts. They were a snug, considering the noticeable size difference between Embry and Jay, but given the current situation Embry could care less.

Seth watched on as Embry gently picked Jay up with the utmost care, almost like he feared that any wrong move would speed up the impending transformation. "What now?" Seth asked as Embry approached the window.

"We need to get to Sam." Embry said before he threw one leg out and over the window's ledge.

"You think he'll know what to do?" Seth asked.

"He better," Embry said as he slipped from the window and landed on the ground, cradling Jay to his chest as he did so.

Seth soon followed Embry out and looked up to him, awaiting his next words. "Phase," Embry said.

Seth quickly burst forward into his wolf form and stood at Embry's side. Embry reached forward and made sure he had a firm grip on a patch of sandy fur before he hoisted himself and Jay up onto Seth's back. "Get us to Sam's as fast as possible."

Seth didn't waste any time with acknowledgments but instead sprung forward through the dark streets and began making the journey back to La Push.

* * *

During the journey Embry began to grow more concerned as he tried to coax any coherent words out of Jay, only receiving screams and groans of pain as the leech's venom continued to spread through his frail human body. Embry was tempted to lean down towards the wound and try and suck the venom out himself, but even in his delirious and panic ridden mind he knew that the venom would provide harsh consequences for his body as well and he knew he had to be strong for Jay instead of dying right along with him.

Sam and Emily's home didn't come into view soon enough as Seth burst through the forest line and bounded up the small hill towards the back door. Embry slid right off of Seth's back and left him behind, knowing full well that Seth could take care of himself. Embry ran to the back door and turned the handle, knowing that Sam kept it unlocked in case of emergency.

Embry found himself in the kitchen and set Jay down on the kitchen table, not giving a damn about any mess that would be left, and headed for the bedroom. "SAM!" Embry hollered as he kicked the door open to easily awaken the sleeping couple, "EMERGENCY!"

Embry didn't wait to see if Sam was following but instead ran back to the kitchen, switching the light on as he did so. He returned to Jay and noticed that his eyes were now sealed shut and the blood flow was slowly starting to lessen. Embry turned Jay's head to expose the wound and had his heart rate shoot up when he noticed that the wound, slowly but surely, was starting to close.

A fierce and sharp cry from Jay brought Embry's attention back to his screaming mate on the table. Embry took one of Jay's hands in his own and held it tight, "Don't worry Jay, I'm here," Embry said, "I'm here."

It was then that the severity of the situation hit him dead on like an eighteen-wheeler; his boyfriend, his lover, his soul mate, had been bitten by the very thing he was supposed to protect him from. Embry nearly crumbled when he realized that he had failed the single most important person in his entire life. Embry's head whipped to the side as Sam skidded into the kitchen clad in only boxer-briefs and a mix of confusion.

"Embry," he said quickly, "What's wrong?"

"It's Jay," Embry said with only pure defeat in his voice, "He was bitten."

It was then that Seth emerged from outside, no longer caring about his nudity, and Emily emerged from her room wearing a nighty covered by a peach colored robe. Upon seeing Seth she quickly tossed him the robe to cover himself.

"Sam," Embry began, his eyes once again fixated on Jay's pain streaked face, "Call the Cullens, see what they can do. Seth, get the rest of the pack up and over here, and Emily, get some towels or cloth for this blood."

The three quickly broke off and did what they were told, and under any other circumstance Embry would have found this quite the comical scene; all three of them snapping right to command, even the alpha, Sam. There was also Seth running around in a women's peach colored robe and nothing else, and polite and quaint Emily bustling about in her lingerie.

However, this was the one circumstance where Embry cared nothing about that, but on the sole individual spread out on the table under him. As Embry smoothed a hand down the side of Jay's face the world around him seemed to slow down and blur together. Sounds ceased to be heard and things around him ceased to be seen as the center of Embry's universe continued to die right in front of him.

After about thirty minutes Sam hung up the phone just Emily wiped away the last of the blood from the kitchen table as Embry seemed to fail to notice anything around him. "What did they say?" Emily asked as she rushed over to Sam.

"The doctor," Sam began, "Carlisle, he's on his way from Alaska, but even with his speed he's not going to make it time."

Emily gasped and her eyes began to water, "He didn't say that did he?" Emily asked, suddenly overwhelmed with grief, "Please tell me he didn't say that."

As Sam looked into his kitchen at his young brother he dipped his head and lowered his voice, "He didn't have to."

* * *

The entire pack, as well as Billy, Sue, Old Quil, Kim and Rachel sat scattered throughout the living room as they tortured themselves by listening to the pained cries that continued to poor from Jay's mouth. Even Brady and Collin, who normally had to be practically kept on a leash kept to themselves as they sat together in the corner of the room with their arms crossed.

Jared had been the last one to arrive, tired and haggard from his grueling chase after the mysterious vampire, but all he could offer was that the scent had led him all the way to the coast where the scent had disappeared over a cliff's edge. He had apologized profusely to Embry for losing the vampire as tear spilled down his face, killing himself for the fact he couldn't help his friend, but his cries fell upon deaf ears as Embry continued to pay no one any mind.

In the kitchen Sam and Emily sat with Embry as they continued to wait for Carlisle; expecting him arrive within the next hour. Sam had been with Embry the majority of the time and he could confidently say that during the course of the past ten hours Embry's eyes had left Jay once, his hand never stopped grasping Jay's own hand with the same intensity that had been present at the start, and Embry had not moved, fidgeted or even stirred in that time.

The entire house was silent except for the pain laced cries and everyone inside was prepared to just disappear from the world for however long it took, because despite the fact that Jay wasn't Quileute, he was still one of their own. Jay was a member of the family joined by together by the pack, and he was dying and with his death he would be taking a piece of their lives with him. As this thought spread one by one to the occupants of the house they all grew even more disheartened by the fact and soon realized they would lose him for good.

No one was certain how much more time passed but a quick knock at the door quickly alerted everyone and Paul quickly sprang up to open the door. Carlisle quickly rushed past him in a blonde blur and entered the kitchen. He took in the scene before him and quickly walked over to Sam, "Anything new?" Carlisle asked.

"No," Sam said, "He continues to grow worse."

Carlisle nodded his head before proceeding to Jay. As soon as he placed a hand on Jay Embry sprang up and hand Carlisle's arm in a death grip. "Don't touch him," Embry growled, a wild look in his eyes.

"Embry," Sam said trying to grasp his attention, "He's here to help….so please…for Jay's sake."

Embry let his head sway from side to side as it hung low to the table before he let go of Carlisle's arm. Embry turned to Sam and Sam could easily see the sparkling tears that surrounded Embry's face. Sam stepped forward and enveloped Embry in a deep hug that told Embry that Sam, as well as the entire pack was there for him and wouldn't let him go.

The air in the living room was tense with the realization that Carlisle was now with Jay. They all knew that Carlisle was there to help Jay, but that didn't change the fact that one of Carlisle's kind had done this to him in the first place.

Carlisle examined Jay as Emily watched and Sam continued to hold Embry. "How long ago was he bitten?" Carlisle asked.

"Almost eleven hours ago," Emily whispered.

Carlisle emitted a shallow sigh and pushed his hair back, "Extracting a vampire's venom thirty minutes after it enters the blood system is highly difficult, and nearly impossible after the first hour."

"What are you saying?" Emily asked.

"I'm saying that I have zero chance of being successful in extracting the venom from Jay. I've never heard of such an attempt to try and reverse the effects this late into the transformation, mainly because it would be an impossible task for even the oldest vampire and secondly because there has never, to my knowledge, been a circumstance as unique as this." Carlisle said.

"Well you have to try," Emily said, "So much depends on this."

"I know," Carlisle said as he looked to Sam, "I need you to leave for safety reasons."

"Why, what's putting us in danger?" Sam asked.

"It's not your safety," Carlisle said, "It's mine. If any of your pack, especially Embry, see what I'm about to do they'll lose it."

Sam nodded and dragged Embry out of the room, his mind providing the opportunity in its emotional haze. Sam then began to round up the pack and take them outside. "Why do we have to go out there?" Paul snapped.

"God damn it Paul do you really think this is the time to argue with me?" Sam bellowed, "Every second we have counts."

Emily watched the entire pack walk out of the house before she rushed back to Carlisle, "They're gone, so whatever you're going to do you need to hurry."

Carlisle nodded his head and descended upon Jay who continued to writhe and groan in pain. He turned Jay's head to the side, exposing his neck, and leaned down close, "I'm sorry," was all he said before he bit down into the tender flesh and began to suck.

Emily's mouth dropped slightly as she watched Carlisle begin to suck Jay's blood in an attempt to rid it of the venom. She held her breath as he continued to suck and withdraw more and more blood from the boy's body.

Emily noticed that Jay's cries had momentarily stopped but when she turned her attention back to Carlisle she saw that the animalistic look in his eyes slowly began to fade and be replaced with one of sickness and nausea.

Emily's eyes widened as Carlisle let out a grunt and paused in his actions. "Carlisle?" she asked as he removed his mouth and began to back up, soon stumbling over his own feet and collapsing on the floor, resting on his knees while his arms held him up.

Emily quickly knelt down beside him, "Carlisle?" she asked once more as she decided to touch his back, but the moment she did it happened.

Carlisle began to vomit the blood up from his system and let it pour down to the floor, the red ooze mixed with venom bordering on a black sludge as it continued to expel itself from within Carlisle. Emily gave a shriek and moved away as Carlisle continued to expel the offending liquid.

When he was done he began to pant and huff, soon followed by Jay's cries that started up again. Emily returned to Carlisle's side, "What happened?" she asked.

"It's too strong," Carlisle gasped out, although he had no need for oxygen, "The venom is to strong for me to handle, it's clinging to Jay and is now a part of him, I'm sorry….but the boy is lost."

Emily's eyes widened and she gasped as Carlisle collapsed, completely spent, in the puddle of ooze.

* * *

Well there's chapter two.

Yes I know the end was kind of gross, but well…..yeah…deal. If you're confused about Carlisle's sickness and fatigue well the fact is that the venom over powered him and with such a wide spread throughout Jay's body it was pointless to continue.

Anywho this chapter really didn't focus too much on Embry and Jay but this was to further the plot. I promise that from this point forward Jay and Embry will really be the main players.

**I intended to fit more into this chapter, but didn't want the length growing out of hand, so next chapter will be Embry's reaction and own internal conflict, as well as Embry's mom coming back into the picture as well as Jay's parents, so just stay tuned for that.**

Also this story will most likely, if not definitely, be bumped up to M rating in the future.

Now that that's all said and done, I'll see you guys next chapter.


End file.
